


The Kiss Cam

by yukee1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukee1412/pseuds/yukee1412
Summary: Harry和Draco还有Ron，Hermione一起去看魁地奇，作为互动游戏会在观众里随机选2个邻座的要求他们kiss。





	The Kiss Cam

Ron用手肘撞了撞Harry，偷偷瞟了Harry另一边金发的人一眼，凑过去压低声音。

“Harry，为什么你一开始不告诉我那该死的雪貂男也会来？”

Harry耸了耸肩，“否则你认为我怎么搞到三张最好的位置的票的？”

Ron皱起鼻子嫌弃的哼了声，“Malfoys，几个臭钱赞助比赛了不起。”

“Ron！小点声！”Hermione将红头发的男友拉过来，顺便瞟了眼那头的Malfoy，“你什么时候才能不这么幼稚？”

“Mione，那可是Malfoy，Malfoy！”

“我很清楚那是谁，谢谢提醒。”Hermione翻了个白眼，“如果不是他，我们压根不可能坐在最好的位置看你最喜欢的队伍打决赛，这不是钱能解决的。”

“那也不需要那个可恶的雪貂，Harry他可是救…”

Hermione狠狠瞪了他一眼，Ron立马改了口。

“呃，我是说Harry肯定能搞定的不是？”

“老兄，我觉得我还没那么万能。”Harry做了个鬼脸，“而且你知道的，我对Chudley Cannons队没那么…执着……”

“好吧，但是无论如何我是不会感谢那只雪貂的。”Ron露出厌恶的神情，故意没有压低声音。

Malfoy侧过头看着这边。

“又不是我要你这样做的，ferret。”Ron故意冲着Malfoy挑衅的大声说着。

Malfoy扬起下巴，慢悠悠用一种丝毫不在意的态度说，“我也不是为了你，不需要来自一只weasel的感谢。”

“哦那你是为了谁？”Ron警惕起来，“你又在打什么坏主意？”

Malfoy故意用夸张的眼神看了看Harry，又看了看Hermione，换上一脸意味深长的笑容。

Ron站起身立马握起了拳头，“如果你敢打Hermione的注意，我肯定把你的蛋蛋咒……”

旁边的Hermione抽出魔杖丢了个咒语。

“坐下，Ron，不想看就回去。”

Ron揉着被蛰人咒打中的屁股，狠狠瞪了Malfoy一眼，缩回座位小声嘀咕着，“好吧，Mione，我坐下…我坐下……”

Harry给了Ron一个同情的笑容，然后看向Malfoy。

“抱歉，Malfoy，也许我应该事先告诉Ron。”

Malfoy看着Harry，“无所谓，那不是重点。”

然后将目光慢慢从Harry的眼睛向下移到他的嘴唇，“我们有更重要的事情。”

Harry眨了眨眼。

 

 

两队队员登场亮相后，迎来了第一个小高潮。

The Kiss Cam。

这是最近几年魁地奇比赛才添加的观众互动小游戏，还是从麻瓜那边的一个什么NBA赛事模仿过来的。规则很简单，空中的图像会随机抽取在座的两位观众，被选中的观众需要来一个小kiss，一般都是选男女观众，但是有时候免不了调皮一下来点惊喜。

比如现在。

空中立体的影像中出现了Harry和Ron放大无数倍的脸。

观众们立马认出了他们的救世主，欢呼声口哨声瞬间淹没了整个赛场。

Ron瞪大了眼睛看着空中自己的图像，眼睛张得和癞蛤蟆一样。

“好吧，Mate。”Ron收回视线僵硬的对Harry说，“只是亲一下。”。

“噢。”Harry无所谓的耸了耸肩，身体却没有动。

Ron看了Hermione一眼，后者抱着胳膊弯着嘴角一副看好戏的神情。

Ron仿佛受到了鼓励，向Harry凑过去，周围的欢呼声更大了。

他在即将碰到Harry的时候闭上了眼睛，然后…

撞上了什么硬硬凉凉的东西？

Ron睁开眼，发现他和Harry之间似乎有一层类似薄薄的玻璃的物体漂浮着。

Malfoy收起魔杖。

“Weasel，什么时候你眼睛这么瞎了？”Malfoy拖长了音调傲慢的说着，“还是你想出名想疯了？”

“你说什么，ferret？”Ron脸因为怒气微微泛红，碍着全场都透过悬浮在空中的影像注视着他们而不好太过发火，手不由自主再次握紧了拳头。

Malfoy没说话，扬起修长的手指，指了指空中的图像。

Ron扭头看向空中。

空中Harry旁边分明是那张一脸欠抽笑容的雪貂男的脸。

Ron愣住了。他刚刚千真万确看到图像上是他和Harry，为什么突然变成了……

还没来得及搞清楚到底怎么回事，他的大脑瞬间当机了。

Malfoy侧身捧住了Harry的脸毫不犹豫的吻住了他。

空中的巨大立体影像生动的展现了每一个细节，他甚至可以看两人闭着的眼睛长长的睫毛打下一排浅浅的阴影。

Ron感觉有一千只巴比巴克在脑海里狂奔。

下一秒，他感觉那一千只巴比巴克变成了摄魂怪在他的大脑里跳起了脱衣舞。

Harry伸出手勾住了Malfoy的脖子，手指插进金色的头发揉捏着，张开双唇舌头火热的纠缠起来，变换着角度更加深入的亲吻着。

观众全部沸腾了，尖叫声口哨声盖过了一切，甚至有人举着魔杖往空中放起了烟花。

Ron目瞪口呆看着面前两人激烈的亲吻着，如石化一般机械的转过头看向自己的女朋友。

“Hermione…为…为什么没人告诉我Kiss cam要来法式的……”

Hermione懒得翻白眼了，用一种嫌弃到不能更嫌弃的语气说到，“Ron，我对我们能在一起真是庆幸，或许那是唯一一次你开了窍。”

“所以？”Ron似乎重启了，慢慢皱起眉头，“真的要法式？Oh god，还好不是我和Harry，就算我们是好哥们，可是舌吻什么的也太奇怪了，真感谢图像突然变了，虽然不知道为什么…”

Hermione听着男友的嘀咕眼睛都翻疼了，于是她干脆忽略自说自话的Ron抬头看着空中的图像。

不知道过了多久，图像中的两人终于舍得放开了对方，周围的欢呼声却没减少。

Harry抵着Malfoy的额头平复着呼吸。

Malfoy放下一只手偷偷在袖子底下挥了挥魔杖，空中的图像跳转到了下一对kiss cam的观众。

“你又要上头条了，Potter。”Malfoy慢慢拉开距离，看着Harry的眼睛，“那群蠢货终于可以停止写那些该死的绯闻了。”

Harry笑了，“你会介意这个？我以为你乐在其中。”毕竟Malfoy家的继承人到哪都是众多女巫追逐的对象。

Malfoy皱着鼻子，“我是说关于你的绯闻。它们实在是在侮辱我的品味。”

Harry挑起一边的眉毛摆出Malfoy平时最爱的表情之一，“听起来你似乎在夸我。”

“不，你要相信我，我和你在一起只是因为你救世主的头衔和花不完的金钱，我对你巨怪一般的大脑还有鸡窝一样的头发一点兴趣都没。”Malfoy露出学生时代最擅长的假笑，“还有你那癞蛤蟆一样的绿眼睛。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Harry微笑着看着Malfoy，“我知道你最擅长口是心非，可惜我上学的时候为什么没能早些明白。”

“明白了就不是你了，愚蠢的Gryffindor。”Malfoy回以微笑，静静的看着他。

“Oh please！”

一边的Ron看起来要吐了。

“Harry，认真的？你居然和Malfoy搞一起了？你……你……”

Harry耸了耸肩，“抱歉，我应该早点告诉你的，哥们。”

“可是Harry，他是Malfoy！Malfoy！你疯了么？”

“我11岁的时候就知道他是Malfoy了，还是你告诉我的。”

“可是……”Ron的表情和吃了鼻涕虫一样。

“安静，Ron！”Hermione一巴掌拍上来，“我们早就知道Harry和Malfoy在一起了，只有你后知后觉。”

“What？你都没告……”

“闭嘴，Ron，不看比赛就回去。”说着给自己的男友毫不犹豫的丢了个静音咒。

Harry看着一脸愤怒加委屈的Ron嘴巴依旧发不出声音的抗议着，转回脑袋笑着看向Malfoy。

“我觉得Ron以后会对他最喜欢的球队会留下阴影了。”

Malfoy慢慢勾起嘴角。

“那真是再好不过了。”

 

FIN.


End file.
